


A Father He Isn't

by Violetprimekitty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetprimekitty/pseuds/Violetprimekitty
Summary: Acnologia is the dragon king of Earthland. His name brought fear to those hear it. But soon his life changes when he receive a letter and a crib with a blue haired baby from his former lover.Will he be able to conquer this challenge and be a good father or will he fail and muck's everything up? Find out what happen in his journey of parenthood (Papalogia Au).





	1. A New Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this website. Hope I didn't muck it up.

Acnologia is not an ordinary mage, he is so powerful that even when his name is being uttered have made the dragons cowers before him, he was a tall bulky man with hair as blue as ocean depth with the same colored tribal tattoo all over his body, he have many names in the course of his long life, the king of all dragons, the bringer of the apocalypse, the dragon of destruction, all of that fancy titles but a father is not one of them. So imagine his surprise on one faithful morning laid a crib with a blue haired baby girl in front of his home (A dank cold moist cave), he inspects his surrounding for any person that drop the little thing in his front door and found nobody in sight, he then tried using his nose to detect any lingering scent and still found none. So he gave up and instead turns his attention back towards the crib, he contemplating whenever not he should take her to one of the village near him or just let her be devoured by the predatory animals (or plants) until he notice a single piece of note at the side of the baby, he took it and notice an elegant and formal hand writing that he have come to love from his former lover.

_Dear My Love, Adam Marvell_

_I regret to inform you that I have kept you in the dark about a curtain thing about our love life, the baby in the crib is our biological daughter Wendy, unfortunately my parents would not allow me to raise and nurture our child as a Heartfilia because she is not from ‘the right breeding’, but I would hope that you can take care of our daughter as a Marvell instead, she’s only one year old and don’t need too much, other than milk, a diaper, new clothes, and a comb (I already provided it for you). I know I am asking too much and to return so little. I just cannot bear to see our child without either of her parent. And I will eternally be grateful my love._

_And I’m sorry for all the wrong doings I have inflict upon you intentionally and unintentionally, I know you are still hurting from our break up and I do too. I will always love you no matter what, the days I was with you was the happiest day of my life and I cannot be thankful enough, even though I am not with you psychically I will always be with you and love you with all my heart even till dead do us apart._

_Sincerely, Anna Heartfilia_

He read the note over and over and over again and then looks at the baby, his biological daughter Wendy. At first he wanted to return the baby back to Anna and be done with it but after smelling the letter which smelled a bit salty and have a few wet bits he reluctantly decides to keep his _daughter_. Damn, he was supposed to be the scariest living being in the whole wide world and yet he was bested by a mere paper filled with heartfelt confession from his former lover ~~who he still loves with all his heart~~. He grabs the baby crib and went inside his cave. He put his _daughter_ on top of a flat looking floor and sits down next to her to read the note once again. Adam, he hasn’t been called by that name since his soldier year in Dragnof. The dragon king then hears shuffling on the crib and notice that the baby was waking up. The blue haired baby slowly opens her eyes and to Acnologia’s surprises his _daughter_ has Anna’s rich colored brown hazel nut eyes, and come to think of it the baby look more like Anna then him, the only thing she had from him is her thick blue hair and the shape of her face. The baby, Wendy (He need to start remembering his own _daughter_ name) look at him with wide innocent eyes, staring at him in bewilderment. ‘ _Smart, just like her mother’_ he muses. She begin to playfully kuu at him arms outstretch to him wanting to be pick up, he just scowls at the notion and glare at her, there was no way in hell he would carry her even if she is his _daughter_. It back fires as his scowl made her giggle and more eager to make him carry her, his face turn blank he was hoping that scowling at her will discourage her but now it has the exact opposite effect, she really is Ana’s kid, she isn’t afraid of him in the slightest, he let out a sigh and reluctantly hold Wendy by the armpits in his massive hand (God the kid was so small, she could theoretically fit inside his palms) probably the result of Anna’s parents being a pricks (He never like them anyway, always watching Anna like a hawk and scheming behind their back). The blue haired girl giggled happily and reaches out to him. It almost warms his heart, _almost._

“Stop it. I’m already holding you what else do you want” Acnologia deadpans, looking irritably at the baby. She then pauses as tears begin to well up the corners of her eyes “Oh no…” the dragon king faces turn horrified as Wendy started to cry. He look around the cave and turn his _daughter_ back and forward to figure out what’s wrong, that is until a foul stench enter his nostrils “Ah shit!” he hold the baby away from him with one hand as the other pinch his nose shut “What did I sign myself into?!” he asked himself already regretting his choice. He then remember the letter and put Wendy down, he went to grab the letter and the crib before returning to his _daughter_. He reread it before taking what he thinks is a diaper and stares at it, now how does he put it on her? He never knew how to take care of children since he doesn’t have one. Acnologia should have listened to what his foster mother said about taking care of children’s before he reaps the soul from her body (Well he technically still can since she’s still alive but barely. Looks like he had to visit mother dearest and….. Asked for help). The dragon king then grabs Wendy and accidentally rips the diaper apart when he tried to remove it, the feces landed on his cloak “Motherfucker!” he took his cloak off and toss it to the side, leaving him only in his pants. He grumbles and reluctantly picks up the feces using the remains of the diaper before leaving his cave and throws it out as far as he could, which is impressively far since he’s using all of his current strength something he haven’t done since his rise to power. He went back to the cave and put the diaper on like a pants “There! All done! Now be quite!” but even when he demanded she still cried. Acnologia groan loudly, didn’t he already change her diaper? What the hell is wrong with her? Why the hell did he have to take care of a baby, a father he isn’t dammit!


	2. A Lesson In Parenting (Kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in just two days? That was quick

Acnologia traverse the woods in quick strides, carrying the crib and the baby in each hand, while his _daughter_ Wendy kept on crying in their trip to visit his mother “Will you be quite! We’ll almost there so shut up!” she stop crying and look at him confusingly the dragon king let out a sigh of relieved but it soon come to an end when his _daughter_ begin to cry again “Oh for the love of all that is evil! What is wrong with you!?” he snaps at the baby, which made her cry even louder. Acnologia let out a long groan before hastening his pace. He soon comes across an open field where a white feathered female dragon lying weakly on her stomach. She immediately notices the dragon king and glares at him. He stops for a moment before scowling and continue to come closer to her. The female dragon growls warningly at him and stands up with her feathers all lean up, a defense mechanism to intimidate the threat. Acnologia stops in front of her as she towers over him “Why are you here _dragon king_ ” the female dragon asked with spite, not very happy with her current visitor. The dragon king lowers his head and scowls deepen, he didn’t want to ask for help but he desperately needed it right now.

“I come… to seek for you’re….. help…. Grandeeney” Acnologia said, pain evident in his voice. Caught off guard, Grandeeney blinks her eyes “Huh? What did you just said to me?”

The dragon king let out a heavy groan, for fuck sake can this woman be any denser “I come here to ask you for help….. Mother” he reluctantly said the last part. The female dragon eyes widen before she huff at him.

“And why do you think I will help you? And don’t you dare call me that, you lost that privilege when you stop being my son” Grandeeney sternly said, not feeling worthy for the title.

“Because I’m lost… I don’t know what to do with….. _her_ ” Acnologia slowly said as he shows her his baby, who stops crying when she notice the giant white feather dragon in front of her. Grandeeney bent down to take a good look at the dragon kings hand and notice the baby, she sniff at her an notice his and Anna’s scent on the baby “Who is this little one? And why does she have both you and young Anna’s scent? Unless…”

Acnologia huff and tuck little Wendy in front of his broad chest who begin to cry once again “As you can tell from her smell she is my daughter, her name is Wendy. Anna gave her to me and asks me to raise her as part of the Marvell clan” he explains before staring at his former mother with exasperation “And I don’t know jack shit about being a parent, so that’s why I’m here standing in front of you, asking for _Help_ ”

Grandeeney let the dragon king words sink in before starting to laugh, albeit with a painful wheeze “I could tell that asking for my help is painful to you. Who would have thought that _big scary dragon king_ procreates! Much less with a beautiful human such as Anna! Tell me, how did you of all people acquire such a promising mate, _Acnologia_ ” she said mockingly with a grin.

He glares at her “Will you help me or not you shitty dragon!”

“Fine I will help you, on one condition” the female dragon amusingly answers with a cheeky grin.

_“You always want something in return”_ he mumbles. The female dragon heard him loud and clear but chooses to ignore it “I will help you if you’re willing to do all of it yourselves, I will only observe and guide you when things seems to be rough”

“Of course you will. It’s the only thing you’re good at you _good for nothing_ _oversized lizard_ ” he whispers the last part. Grandeeney huff to try and stifle her excitement when she comes up with something funny “I know what’s wrong, but first put little Wendy down” he put his daughter down on a flat rock “Now, raise both of your hands, palm outwards and shake your hands” he follow her instruction albeit angrily, she bit her lower lip “Raise your right leg and lightly jumping with your left leg” he glares at her but comply anyway. The female dragon laughs hysterically as she couldn’t hold it in any longer “I can’t believe you actually listen to me!”

Face turning red from embarrassment and outrage, he stops doing it and stomps his foot hard on the ground, creating a small crater below his foot “How dare you make a mockery out of me _you brain dead lizard_!” he exclaims in rage, unintentionally releasing some of his power. Grandeeney doesn’t look too worried and just snorts at him “Lighten up _dragon king_. I was just testing you. Geez where did your sense of humor have gone too”

“It disappears the same day I reaped your soul, _dragon_ ” he said maliciously. The female dragon didn’t lose her smile and look downward to the baby “Like I said, it was a test. Just look at little Wendy, she stop crying” he turn his gaze towards his daughter and was surprise to see that Wendy was looking at him curiously, letting out a cute babbles and stretching her arm towards him.

“Being a parent mean that you need to do stupid things for your children, be it feeding them, cleaning them, or making ridiculous gesture like I instructed you. It’s all part of the deal” Grandeeney off handedly explains, waiting for his reaction. He let out a grumble before calming down. The sky dragon looks at him with a _‘He actually buys that?’_ look; he must have been stupider than she originally thought.

“Now, did little Wendy defecate before you got here?” she rhetorically asked, shifting her body so she could get a better look at the two humans in front of her. Acnologia raises his eyebrow, not knowing what she meant. Seeing the confuse face of the dragon king made her smile drop and she closes her eyes before letting out a sigh “Defecating, you know. Pooping, taking a dump, whatever you young people called it. She had done it right”

Acnologia nodded his head albeit forcefully “Yes she had. How did you know?” the sky dragon let out a snort “How did I know? I can practically smell it _dragon king_. Now, have you cleaned her yet?”

“No. Do I have to?” he asked, irritably. God he hated doing this so much.

“Of course, why do you think she kept on crying this whole time? Because she was hungry? Well… actually that too, you should be able to hear her stomach growling… or can’t you, have your hearing diminish after all this years of being alone” Acnologia glares at her, how can someone be so helpful and so annoying at the same time? Don’t get him wrong he (Begrudgingly) appreciate her help but does she have to insult him every chance she get?

“Now go and clean her butt by the river or do you need my help doing that too?” she teasingly offers, with a large grin showing off her razor sharp teeth.

The answer is yes, yes she will.

“No I don’t need your help cleaning my _daughter_ buttocks” he dryly said, grabbing his _daughter_ and heading towards the river to clean her. Grandeeney watch them left and drops her smile, she lays her head on top of her folded hands and closes her eyes. How she misses being a parent, the joy of watching their children grow up and seeing them mature through trials and hardship, and yet she still didn’t (couldn’t) believe that the boy she raises, Adam, to be a sociopathic madman who kills dragons, innocent or not, until a handful is left, her being one of them. He was such a promising boy when they first meet, what went wrong? But now seeing that he now has a daughter gave her hope (something so fragile and had the potential to be oh so hurtful), maybe the young girl can turn him into the caring sweetheart that he used to be, but one thing she does understand is to not expect something to go smoothly. The sky dragon heard the sound of footsteps and open her eyes, seeing them return she turn her head towards them. She let out a snort when she sees that the dragon king is wet head to toe with his daughter on his hand, sucking on her own thumb and completely _dry_ “Were you cleaning her or yourself _dragon king_?”

“Shut up. It’s been done” Grandeeney look at him amusingly. He snarls at her before Wendy started crying again, Acnologia let out a loud groan “What’s wrong with her now!?”

“She’s hungry you moron, I literally just told you a few minutes ago” the female dragon said with an eye roll, as if the answer were obvious (which it is) “You have to go and find milk for little Wendy. What? Don’t give me that look I’m not going to find her milk, that’s your job not mine” seeing the unamused look from the dragon king made her smirk, who would have thought that helping someone she hated could be so much fun.


	3. Steady Progress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acnologia is having problem raising his kid and is being properly thought on how to take care of Little Wendy. Grandeeney won't get off his back. And little Wendy learning how to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet interaction between Grandeeney and Wendy. Something completely lacking in the main series.

A week has gone by since his agreement with Grandeeney the trolling sky dragon and even till this very day he- “Oi, Papalogia! You’re kid is crying again!” deeply regret it, and the fact that the freakin’ dragon keep calling him that stupid nickname doesn’t help. He let out a loud groan and cradles his _daughter_ closer to his chest. He can hear the female dragon snicker from behind him and he almost, _almost_ let out a growl. The dragon king found out that him growling, snarling, etc made her cry harder and he does **not** like to hear it, it’s noisy and hurt his ears so goddam much. The dragon king slowly cradles his _daughter_ , ignoring the dragon behind him. Acnologia hesitantly kuu’s at the baby, but it failed miserably since it sounds like his trying to desperately breathe instead. Grandeeney put her claws in front of her mouth, hiding the fact that she’s snickering. He glares at her, he’s going to prove to her that taking care of a baby is as easy as killing a fully grown dragons. After ten minute of failing to calm down his _daughter_ he gave up “What the fuck is wrong with her!? I’ve been doing this for ten minutes!” he complained, trying to think of something that could be useful.

“Technically it’s only been about nine minutes and forty three second but whatever helps let you sleep at night papa” the dragon teases, before coughing a bit “Have you feed her yet?” she saw him froze in place and rolls her eyes skyward “Of course… give me your kid and you go get her some more milk to eat” he let out a grumble and shoved Wendy onto her giant clawed hand, he stands up and stomp away towards the nearest village to get (steal) food. Grandeeney quietly chuckle to herself, knowing full well that little Wendy isn’t hungry, this is by far the most entertaining thing she have ever done in her entire (Half)life. The only down side to this is that she have to keep it a secret to the other dragons and Anna, since the other dragons are unaware of Anna and Acnologia’s biological daughter and Anna doesn’t know that she was interacting with her husband. She felt obliged to help raise her and kept this little (Colossal) secret, probably because she respected Anna and because a part of her still love her son. The sky dragon was snap out of her musing when she felt tiny hands grabbing bits of her fur on her thumb, she look down and saw little Wendy tugging at it, the little girl looks like she is trying to stand up by herself, something that she’s been trying to do since Acnologia’s agreement with her. Grandeeney raises her hand so the baby is at her level “What are you doing now, little one?”

Little Wendy turn her head to the side to look at the dragon, she continue to stare before she finally able to stand on her two feet and letting go of her thumb, she then started to wobble in the opposite direction, she would have fallen off her hand if it weren’t for Grandeeney using her other hand to catch her. The blue haired baby fall face first onto the sky dragon awaiting hand, and unexpectedly little Wendy begin to snuggle into it which brought a smile onto the old dragon face “Awww… aren’t you a cute one. I always know that my furs are soft since Ada- Acnologia like to cuddle into it” she corrected herself for the slip. But the little slip manages to bring her mood down, damn her past memories. The giant hand slightly shakes, but it was enough for the blue haired baby to notice. Little Wendy felt the big dragon mood change and very slowly sit up, she look at the dragon with her large hazel brown eyes, curiosity written all over her face. She outstretches her hands, her palms opening and closing trying to grab the furs on the dragon face. Seeing the little baby trying to reach her made Grandeeney heart melt, she’s such a precious thing. The sky dragon complies and lean her head closer to little Wendy till her nose almost touches the baby. Little Wendy touch her nose and grab it, it felt really soft in her hand. The blue haired baby put her cheek onto it and begins to nuzzle into it. The dragon let her, she rather enjoy it too. Grandeeney then heard the sound of grass crushing under a weight and lowers her hand back down, with little Wendy trying to reach her nose again. Acnologia grumbles to himself as he dejectedly walks back towards his _daughter_ and (Temporary) _mentor_. He then notices that the baby has stop crying and trying to reach something.

“What the fuck! How the hell did you shut her up?!” the dragon king shouts at her, pointing accusingly at her.

Grandeeney just give him a cocky smirk. Looking at her face alone already spell disaster for him “How you say? It’s because I’m just that _good_ ” she gave him a wink to emphasize the point.

Acnologia just let out a pain groan; he should have known that asking her things is a bad idea, now he just accidentally inflated her already big ego. He already regrets not listening in his lessons with her about dragon’s nature “Would you for once just tell me something without mocking me!” she gave him a flat stare.

“No” the dragon king just blankly stare at her.

“How the fuck did I put up with you when I was just a brat?” he rudely asked, scowling. The sky dragon just looks at him weirdly as if the answer is obvious “Do you really want me to answer that? Because I can”

“NO! Just fucking tells me how you calm her down!” Acnologia demanded, pointing his finger at his _daughter_. Grandeeney shook her head; she can’t believe that he can be this dense.

“Little Wendy wants to be cuddled, that’s why she’s always crying and only calm down once she’s hugging my thumb when you’re away finding food for her” the sky dragon explains.

“How the fuck can you tell that! I’ve been carrying her since she was shoved into my doorsteps and she wouldn’t shut up no matter how hard I try!” he scowls, frustrated beyond relieved.

“That’s different Acnologia” Grandeeney simply said, unamused by his outburst.

“How is it different?!” the dragon king asked, losing the last bit of patience he have.

“It’s because you kept forcing yourself to hold her instead of sincerely want. You’re kid notice and doesn’t want it, she can tell that you don’t enjoy holding her and forcing yourself to love her, even I can tell and I’m trying to steer clear away from you” the dragon look down at the little baby on her hand, gazing at the innocent yet intelligent brown eyes “Your kid here is smart. Too smart for one year old, she has your keen natural intellects and Anna’s compassionate heart. She’s going to do great things when she grows up but…”

Grandeeney pick little Wendy up with her fingers and put her down in a sitting position facing her father. The little blue haired baby finally notices her father and her eyes lit up, the dragon encourages her by lightly nudging her to her father. Grandeeney smiled softly as she watches the little baby tried her hardest to stand up without help al while Acnologia watch her from where he standing, the food in his grip forgotten “She’s going to need someone that cared and loved her. And it’s not going to be me” she manage to stand up on her two feet and slowly balance herself, she then slowly walk toward Acnologia. The dragon king absentmindedly crouches down, closely watching Wendy walk closer to him. The sky dragon crosses her arms on the ground and laid her head on it, watching them with critical eyes “Pick a guess who qualifies that” Wendy nearly reaches him before she falls, landing on her belly, tears forming on the corners of her eyes and she let out a sob before she felt her father picking her up and cradles her into his chest. Acnologia tries gently holding her in his hands, putting Grandeeney advice in his mind, he let out a defeated sigh and gently wipe the tears out of the corner of her eyes with his index finger before he boop her nose. The little baby giggled and she tries to grab his face with a big smile on her face. Seeing Wendy, his and Anna’s daughter, warms his stone cold (even if it’s slightly) heart.

“Huh… would you look at that, she’s finally shuts up” he said, staring at the little baby playing in his arms. The dragon king watches as her hands grab onto a lock of his hair and tug it “Is she always this clingy?” he asked, irritated.

“Yup. Every time you went away she always clings on me like a magnet” the sky dragon stated, before she let out a yawn “Since you look like you can take care of your own daughter. I’m going to take a much needed nap”

Acnologia just stare at her with a _‘Are you fucking joking?’_ expression. Grandeeney just smirk at him while she closes her eyes “I’ve been taking care of your daughter more than you do for a week… don’t get me wrong, your daughter is a sweetheart but she can be overbearing even for me. So I’m more than deserve this nap” he just grumbles and quickly accepts that he have to do this alone for now, he learn that it’s better to listen to her demand then to argue with her since she somehow always won with a logical and convincing argument.

“Fine, but can you at least tell me when did Wendy learned how to walk” he asked, gently prying her hands off his hair and distract her by poking her belly, which made her laugh happily. The sky dragon opens her left eye and snorts at him “Just before you return. She was learning by herself using my thumb as a crutch, she manages to walk off my hand and I grab her before she falls”

“I see” he said, trying to keep her comfortable in his arm. Grandeeney then cheekily grin at him.

“Yeah… and it only took you a week to notice”

“Shut up”


End file.
